what are they doing?
by faded-illusion
Summary: Hermoine and Ginny go talk in the bathroom but they dont know that some boys are easdropping...... please checc this stowwie out... PLEASE!


WaSsuP mInNa-sAn It'S mEeh, FadEd_iLluSiOn, AitE u nOe HoW iVe bEen hOLleRin DoWn aT YouR ReView PaYgeS sOo I wAnT cHu 2 cHeCc oUtZ mAh sHoRt 1- sHot cLiP.UMmMm gYea ilL pOsT iNuYaSha aNd YuGioh wHen iM dOnE wIt iT aiTe. iT'z nOt rEaLly gOod bUt I tHiNk iT'z sOrTa fuNnIe AiTe SoOoO EnJoY!! ^^ AnD iF tHeRez AnyThanG WrONg wIt iT ReVieW aNd TelL mEeH HoW YoU FeeL!!  
  
Yewp yewp I don't on Harry Potter or Inuyasha OR Yugioh.. geez you don't gotta rub it in on meeh, makin meeh feel all depressed now.  
  
Hermoine's POV  
  
Its seventh year and being head girl isn't all that bad but. why in the seven layers of hell or was it nine layers, but WHY did HE have to be head boy. Actually I don't really mind him being head boy and all but it's that DAMN tradition that we have to share our dorm room together. ewwww sharing a dorm with the so called 'sex god' ewwwww... I'm gonna need a sound proof spell for my room. .  
  
"okay done now, " sighs, everything in my room is all in place, damn the professors could have at least given us separate bathrooms Oh wells.as long he doesn't screw anybody in there. Maybe I should call the others to come check out my dorm It must be different from their prefict's dorm. Hopefully it will annoy the shit out of my 1-year roommate, hateful enemy towards my friends and I, the rich snobby Draco Malfoy.  
  
In the other room Draco's POV  
  
Damn it all, my father can sue Hogwarts for all its money if I give him a good reason. Why in Bloody hell do I, the rich pureblooded Draco Malfoy also known as the hot charming sex god, have to share a dorm with that mudblood know-it-all!! It's not fair. curse that school tradition!! I need to get rid of her. Maybe I'll call Zabini over, try to irritate the mudblood to run to Magonagall. (spelling ??) Simply, I can't go complain and whine to the professors. That would surely ruin my reputation. Might as well let her make a fool out of herself and maybe even be allowed to move out.  
  
I'll owl Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle are idiots now, Zabini is my new found best friend..  
  
Yo Zabini, Get you ass up here, I need your help to annoy the mudbood bitch. I want her out of here, the sooner the better, oh gyea come check out my dorm, It's gotta be different from your prefict dorm. Who're you rooming wit anywayz?? It can't be worst then the mudblood. hurry up and come over here. I'm out..  
  
-Malfoy~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Knock Knock.. "YO painting let us in!!" a red head boy yelled! "You need a password idiot" a red head girl yelled. "HERMOINE OPEN UP!!" Harry called out. "YOU boys SHUT UP!!" Ginny shouted!! The painting slammed open. "Damn you guys gotten loud over the summer!" Hermoine giggled out. "Hermoine!" the three friends said in unison shocked. "What?? I don't get a hug, what kind of friends are you??" Pouts jokingly. "???" Ginny runs up to Hermoine. "Hermoine you look Fabulous!! I've missed you sooo much. Wow what did you do to yourself??" "What are you talking about?? Ginny?? Ron Harry why are you guys staring for? It's meeh the same old bookworm!! "Wow Hermie you look great." Harry says while bringing her into a big hug. "Gyea I agree wit harry. You look fantastic!!" hugs her too. "Gyea gyea gyea sure, lets go into my room, I'm sure you guys have never seen the things I've brought before.  
  
They enter Hermoine's room, they see a 54 inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall, 7 disc DVD player, ALL the action/horror/movies in America ever made, VCR, cable box with over 200 channels, ALL the games ever made for Xbox, and the system itself, (Xbox I love my system) a full size bed with hello kitty and sanrio pillows on it, A black pentuim flat screen computer near the balcony, a vanity table with A LOT of make-UP on it, a walk in closet filled with in-the-style American clothes, boom box set with speakers and surround system a Collection of hip-hop, rap, reggae and punked cds, and her enchanted cell phone being charged up. (LOLZ don't chu notice I name all the things I want in my room but don't have. -_-" I can dream can't I??)  
  
"OH MY FUCCEN GAWD!! HERMOINE I'M SLEEPING OVER TONIGHT!!!" Ginny squealed!! "Damn Hermie, where'd you get all of this, isn't it forbidden??" Harry asked. "Whoa you got 'Need for speed underground' 4 PS2, Im gonna play it aite... Herms?" Ron says while setting up the system and TV. "Harry go play with Ron." Hermoine ordered." Ginny I want 2 show you the bathroom." "Okay!!^^" Ginny squealed.  
  
Draco POV  
  
What the hell, where's all the noise coming from don't tell me the golden trio are already united sooo soon!! GRRRRR they're sooo fuccen loud  
  
"yo draco you wanna check what the mudblood, scarface and weasel are doing. they sound like they're fighting over something." Blaise said. (I made him a guy in here) "Gyea aite so we can bitch them out for being so loud, sure why not?? They better not be doing a threesome. eww that'll be hella gross.but even Granger wouldn't be that stupid.." Malfoy said. They open the door to Hermoine's room. "WHAT THE FUCC!!! Where the hell did GRANGER GET ALL THIS TIGHT ASS SHIT FROM!!" Draco yelled/asked Ron and Harry.  
  
Themesong playing- (lil jon and ying yang twins is the first theme song 4 it)  
  
Get low Get Low To the windows To the walls...  
  
"Damn the Mudblood got packed and she hooked up her room. Why didn't chu do the same Malfoy?? YO weasel what game are you playing, OH shit GRANGER GOT 'NEED FOR SPEED UNDERGROUND'!! FUCC, COUNT MEEH IN WEASEL!! Ron and Blaise start racing eachother and eventually after 3 minutes, Ron lost. "YOU SUCC WEASEL let me play Potter!!.. Harry, Ron, and Draco sweatdrop -__-" "coughgamecoughfreakcough"..  
  
Ginny and Hermoine in the b-room  
  
"Ginny take off all your clothes and put this towel on.. Hehe I got a surprise 4 you." They both change into nothing but a towel and sits in the Jacuzzi. "Wow Hermoine the bathroom is sooo bomb. Hey how'd you get your hair like that? It smells like wild flowers and it's soo soft." Ginny asks (hehehe) "Girl haven't you ever shampooed with Herbal Essence?" Hermoine asked. "HAHA no lets try right now!!" Ginny said. They both rubb shampoo in there hair. "oooohhhh" they both moan out of pure bliss and pleasure.  
  
Mean while with the guys..  
  
They paused the game to grab some drinks from Herm's fridge. (haha I could't have forgotten about her fridge now can I??) Then they heard it. "oooohhhh" a moan coming from the bathroom. a beautiful moan filled with erotic pleasure that any guy knows what it sounds like. (surprising isn't it, Harry and Ron knows what it sounds like too) "Holy Shit was that the girls?' Ron asked Harry.. They wait in silence in case they hear it again... (boyz are soooooo typical) Until.....  
  
BacC with the girls  
  
"OOOhhhhhh Hermoine it feels sooooo goood.." Ginny sighs loudly  
  
With the guys  
  
"What the fucc.. How come you didn't tell me Granger and the red head were bi?? Huh potter and weasel?" Draco asks them..  
  
"SSSSHHHHHHH, I wanna hear what's going on.." Blaise whispers. Harry and Ron sweatdrops..  
  
BaCc to the girls  
  
"Hermie give meeh more..." Ginny says in pure bliss.. "alright Ginny, hear Squeeze it hard, It'll come out more..." Hermie says.. ( haha she's talking about the shampoo bottle to all you perverts out there hehe ) "OOOHHHH the wetness of the liqaud feels soooo warm and goood hermie.." Ginny says. "Gyea I noe.. Rub it all over your body... last time I tasted it, it taste sweet same thing with the guys type." Hermie says. ( she's talking bout a shampoo 4 guys that taste sweet, Ive taste shampoo once and it tasted okay?? I wonder if they put sugar in it??)  
  
Wit the guys...  
  
" damn I'm getting hard.. What about you guys..." Blaise asks. they all nodds their heads yes..  
  
With the girls  
  
"Ginny we should do it (shampooing) while we stand up in the shower, It feels better with water dripping on you." Hermoine says..  
  
"ooohhhhsuuuureeeee" Ginny says while rubbing the shampoo all the way into her scalp...  
  
With the guys  
  
"I know what she means when it feels good doing it in the shower.." Draco says. "gyea." all the guys say... (hentai idiots)  
  
With the girls  
  
In the shower... washing shampoo out of their hair... "YESSSS YESSSSSS OOOHHHHHHH YEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!" they both scream while rubbing the shampoo out of their hair.. "SOOOOOOO SOOOOFTTT!!!" Ginny yells to Hermoine over the loud running water.. ( they both still have towels on)..  
  
With the guys  
  
"Damn. How can girls be soft when they do dat, I'd be halla hard!!" Ron says to harry. "hell gyea" the guys say.. "they must be good in bed though.." Blaise suggested.. "probably" Harry says...  
  
With the girls  
  
They step out of the shower and put on dry towels instead of the wet ones they have on. Hermoine grabs the Herbal essence shampoo and walks out of the bathroom with ginny following behind  
  
"hey guys!! Ummm why is Malfoy and Zabini in my room?" hermoine questions.. "uhhhhhhh we gotta go!" All the boyz run out then separates to draco's room and the prefict's room..  
  
"Okay." Ginny says  
  
"You know boyz we'l never understand them!!" Hermoine says throwint the shampoo on the bed.  
  
"Yewp lets change, you got any new cute clothes?" Ginny asks  
  
"Totally," Hermoine says smiling....  
  
The end hope you like it please rreview.... ja ne~ faded_illusion is out!! 


End file.
